Threats and Responses
by Pink Cherry Blossom
Summary: Syaoran's fiancee left him and his newborn daughter years ago while sleeping. Now years later, after she's famous, she wants custody of his kid. Who is she and why does she want her daughter now? S+S peoples, warning you now.....Chapter 5 finally up.
1. Prologue

A.N: Okay, peeps! This is my latest story, a T+S! I don't care what you think, I happen to like it, but not as much as others. Just so you know, **Here's Hoping For Love **will finally be back up this weekend! YAY! I have no more WB! And so will the next chapter of **Emotional Battlegrounds**. Okay, that's it. And sorry about the lame summary, but if I was to give it full fledged, then the awesome PROLOGUE would be ruined. I'll fix it after I get the 2nd chapter out.....

  


Disclaimer: I don't know anything CLAMP related, comprende? SI!

  


Okay, now on to the story....BOB, intro please....(^_^) ----This is BOB....

  


**Threats & Responses**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom**

**Prologue**

  


***************************************************************************

**In China....**

  


A lithe figure lucked around in the dark, moving mutely across the room. She finished moving the sheets over the two that breathed wisps of air while they slept. The lanky body shifted her long, silky hair out of her face while she collected her vital clothing everywhere. She went over to the table where she saw her jewel hairpin. She signed thankfully when she recognized it from the shade of moonlight flowing upon it. The lady seized it, being aware not to make a sound, and stealthily placed it into the duffel bag next to the wooden table. She glanced with what little light shown and made sure she had everything. The woman suddenly yanked her bag up, knocking it on the furniture, making a loud sound. She glanced frightfully at the bed. The larger figure made a moan, but turned over instead. She then hurried, not wanting another accident. She traveled through the hallway to the front door.

  


The beautiful living figurine pushed her lengthy hair back one last time, saying a simple, "Sayonara...." and closed the door behind her....

  


The two bodies sleeping peacefully in the bed were never cognizant of the departing of the woman..........

  


***********************************************************************

A.N. Okay, that was the prologue! Only one page though, oh well! Who was that mystery person? Tomoyo, Sakura, Meiling, or my Own? Maybe Tomoyo left and wants to get Syaoran back, or Sakura left him, or Meiling made them have a threesome, or my own could have left to........What's the right answer, you just have to wait! Remember, it is a T+S, though from what I've given you, it could lead to many plots!!!! Okay, R&R!


	2. The Next Day

A.N. Okay peeps, chapter 1! I have some notes here, let me find them.......Okay, thanks BOB! Okay, in my story Meilin is Syaoran's best friend from Japan, so she is not related to Li in any way. Also, many people's have magic, but there are no clow cards, and I might put Kero in Yue in here somewhere. Also, Li belongs to a family corporation, not a clan. I think that's about it. Oh, and this will be in Syaoran's POV, unless otherwise it will be in 3rd person.

  


Disclaimer: I want to be SUED! So I own CCS! (please note my sarcasm here....)

  


**Threats & Responses**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 1: Where are you?**

  


_Italics=Thinking_

Quotes="Talking"

****************************************************

Syaoran woke up in the midst of dawn. Yawning slightly, he wiped the sleep dust from his amber eyes, and then looked to the window. He then noticed a slight weight change in the bed, and glanced down. That's when he noticed his week year old daughter laying next to his shoulder. He smiled affectionately at her, and picked her up, playing with her fingers. " So, how are you today, Liao?" The little baby blinked her amber eyes, cooed and giggled in response. Syaoran then smiled again, and looked around for a moment. He couldn't find the other person...

  


_Where's my fiancée?_ He peered around the shabby apartment, carrying his daughter, looking for her. When he checked everywhere, he discovered she was not home. _Maybe she went to go somewhere, of course, she probably went shopping, or hung out with her friends, I just wish she would leave a note or something..._ Syaoran then proceeded to the kitchen where he found himself a bottle of milk that was forgotten. Since his fiancée couldn't breast feed, they had to bottle feed Liao. He then heated it up in the microwave, and gave in to her once he found it was the right temperature. He glanced at the cute little doggie calendar on the fridge, and saw that today was Sunday, October 23, one week after Liao was born. He noticed the date was circled, but he paid it no mined. After Liao finished, he proceeded to burp her. After that was done, he took her to the small living room and played with her toys.

  


Syaoran was so happy that he had a daughter to take care of, that she was someone he was bound to not only be blood, but by love. He played with her all day, not even realizing that his fiancee had not returned home. At about the evening, he took her to the park nearby, the Shou Zsi, and they messed with all the kiddies stuff, Syaoran never had so much fun, just yesterday Liao got to go home, so this was new to him. It was more enjoyable than playing with his nieces and nephews. Soon, the baby got exhausted, so Syaoran took her home, and put her in her crib. 

  


Syaoran read a novel, a book about betrayal and founding love after a divorce. He didn't know why he liked it, he just did, it was so passionate and captivated, he was drawn within its pages. Then he heard Liao cry, and when to go get her, he fed he another bottle of milk, burped her and decided that he would go to sleep with her. He checked her diaper one last time, and got ready for bed. That's when he noticed one person was missing.

  


_Where are you? _Syaoran took nothing of it, and thought more about Liao. He then brought her to bed. After one last glimpse in her amber eyes, he drifted into a much needed sleep. One last thought crossed his mind....._ Where are you now?_

  


*************************************************

A.N. I'm dragging out who the mother is. There are like 4 possibilities, so yeah, you'll have to wait till like chapter 5 to find out the real person. Oh, I'm writing faster than expected, 'cause I'm sick a bit, so yeah. The next chapter will be longer, and then next will be longer, 'cause there is more info to drag out for details. I hope to write soon. R&R! 

  


BOB: Bye!!! (^_^)


	3. It's Been Two Years

A.N. Okay peeps, chapter 2! I'm sick, and I'm missing my HOMECOMING so I decided to write instead! Oh well, hee hee, let's continue! I am SO SORRY that I HAVEN'T UPDATED, I FEEL SO BAD!

  


Special Thanks to: _**Kirjava-chan**- I'm so glad you enjoyed it! ^____^_

_ **Lady Kazune Kikenshi**- I'm glad you liked it too, and I'm glad I got you attention, you'll find out soon!_

_ **ginny**- We all LOVE them! They're too adorable! (hugs Syao-chan plushie)_

_ **The Moon's Angelz**- Hey, I'm waiting hee hee! I'm glad you like, and hope to tell you soon with updates!_

  


A.N: Okay, in my story Meilin is Syaoran's best friend from Japan, so she is not related to Li in any way. Also, many people's have magic, but there are no clow cards, and I might put Kero in Yue in here somewhere. Also, Li belongs to a family corporation, not a clan. I think that's about it. Oh, and this will be in Syaoran's POV, unless otherwise it will be in 3rd person. Any notes, no more. Oh, and it might be in Liao's POV, too later!

  


Disclaimer: I want to be SUED! So I own CCS! (please note my sarcasm here....)

  


**Threats & Responses**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 2: It's Been Two Years...**

  


_Italics=Thinking_

Quotes="Talking"

****************************************************

I wake up to the morning light, thinking about my past. I have Liao now, but you can't help by reminisce the memories. It's been three years since she left, no word whatsoever, and I continue to live my life. I'm Li Xiao Lang, heir to the family Li Corporation in Hong Kong, but it's just to bad. Just 10 months ago, Li Corp. went bankrupt, meaning I have no money. Fanren, Sheifa and Fuutie died in a car crash just 6 months ago, so my mom had to pay for the funeral with what money she had left from the company. Then she's been dishing it out to me after my fiancée left to who knows where. Even though we were young, we had Liao Li at 18 years old, and we were engaged to marry in the spring. The family knows nothing about Liao, or I would have known. We wanted to keep it a secret about the pregnancy, so we decided to tell them at the wedding, which never happened. 

  


Liao comes bouncing it my room, it's a small room, with green. I always loved green, it's a fresh and lively color. 

  


"Daddy, lookie!!!" She walks into the room with a smile on her face. 

  


"What sweetie?" I say. She's so adorable, so cute at 3 years old.

  


"Sun, sun, pweetie!" Liao points at the window.

  


"Yes sweetie, very pretty, but you're more cuter!" 

  


"Aw, tanks Daddy!" Liao looks at me with such amazement. She speaks chinese very well, started at 5 months. He first word was 'Daddy.' I was so happy. And she learned to walk at 3 months, who knew she could. She wanted some cookies on the table, and just walked over. I love her to death, she so sweet. She doesn't question about mommy, so far, I hope. She might later, but I hope I don't have to explain it to her that her mom abandon us. Liao blinks her amber eyes at me. And he chocolate hair grows fast, it's like mine, the same color. She looks nothing like her mother, only that she is a female. I don't like to think about.....her. It's painful.

  


"C'mon, let's got some breakfast." We live in a shabby apartment. I only afford so much being a martial arts teacher. I have to pay food, baby things, daycare, and the fee on my car. It's hard, but we manage. I let he see he grandma and he aunt so much though, she loves them dearly, though I wish she could she my dad and my other three sisters....

  


"What do you want?" I ask her. She can be so picky. She hates her vegetables except corn, and hates most fruits, but loves PB&Js.

  


"PB&J! PB&J!" I should have known. Every morning she asked for that. We stock up with tons of peanut butter, bread and many jams and marmalades.

  


"What kind?"

  


"Twoasted, chunkry, and strawbewwy!" I swear that's her favorite combination. I made it quick, and then I made my own. I wasn't a favorite of PB&J, but hey, it grows on you after you child starts to get teeth. I swear, she's growing to fast for me. I grabbed her hand and the plate and headed over to the green couch in the tiny living room. It's my favorite room, I have many chinese artifacts in there, plus my stash of magic books. I only feel my aura though, I haven't learned to detect others, though I know offensive magic at 21. Me, a magic-filled martial artist who is a single dad can't even detect auras, sad really. 

  


We settle onto the couch, and I turned on the TV. I look at the clock, and I notice it's 2 pm. I never wake up so late on a Sunday morning, usually, I go to the local buddhist temple and do what I normally do on Sunday. 

  


"Daddy, me hungwry!" I saw the look in her amber eyes, like mine, and I give her the sandwich. I tell her, "Don't make a mess." She nods at me, and I go to see what's on TV.

  


" New, on CET, the discovery of some of Japan's top career line-ups....." I was about to change the channel when I see the list of names, SAKURA? TOMOYO? NARYA? MEILIN? Okay, now I know the world was corrupted. I'm actually listening to a TV talking about the rich and the famous, that was new.

  


"This year's new line-ups. Sakura Kinomoto, she's the newest model of all Japan. With her new contract, this brown haired, emerald eyed girl is in with the latest styles done by the top designs in the world." I look, she's grown more, and her hair is still long, down to her mid-back. I think of so things, then I hear Tomoyo's name.

  


"Tomoyo Daidouji, the number one lawyer of all time. She won all her cases. After graduating earlier than the usual person, this dark beauty rates great." I stare at Tomoyo. I never knew she wanted to be a lawyer? This is different. Hr hair is done to her butt, she grew it longer, and she still has those mysterious eyes.....

  


"........Meilin Rae, the top doctor, also................" I tuned her out. The picture, Meilin is still the same, long black hair in two buns and those fiery red eyes, so full of passion. I'm in memory lane here....

  


"Narya Kung, the famous inventor of Chaozi, the new food crave in Japan. She was originally from China, but moved to Japan...." Okay, now I knew this was on purpose, Buddha was torturing me, I'm a goner. My old peeps and my fiancée is on TV in Japan........

  


Okay, I was surprised by all the news. I never knew, I lost touch with everyone. I only know a few good people that I'm close with in China. AND my 'fiancée' appears on TV, and I find out she leaves me for Japan. Why? Because I'm not good enough, was she not ready to be a mother? Did she hate me or Liao, I'm still confused to this day.... Everyone's so successful, and I'm stuck here, but I could care less now that I have a daughter to love. I'm a bit awestruck, then I feel Liao tug at my pajama legs.

  


"Yes sweetie?" I try to sound nice though I'm not in the mood.

  


"I finished!" She cries, she cheers me up at 1 year old. I can tell she takes after me. 

  


"That's great." Then I hear a knock on the door. I go over to it, and I see FeiMei.

  


"Hey Feimei! How's it going?" I haven't seen her in a month. He hair is the same and so are her eyes, but she looks a bit pale, hm...

  


"Nothing, but I was wondering if I could take Liao to the amusement park with Ling, I have nothing better to do." She smiles, though I think she's sad.

  


"Sure, I don't see why not. Let me get her dressed."

  


"You can come too."

  


"Naw, I think I'll stay. I'll practice later, but I'm tired. Can she spend the night.?"

  


"Sure, Ling loves little Liao." I go and talk Liao into going, to she wanted to anyway. I dress her in this cute green jumper that I love and packed a bag for her. Then five minutes later, she's ready. I hand her over and she gives me a small, loving hug. I wave good-bye, and close the door.

  


I know it's only 4, but I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep. I still can't believe what I saw today, oh well, that's another day to dwell on later.........

*******************************************

A.N. Okay, that was an emotional chapter, the T+S won't come till later, about chapter 8. R&R. I'm writing as fast as I can. All my stories and this stuff will drive me insane! Hee hee! PCB OUT!

  



	4. 7 Years, So LUCKY!

A.N. Okay peeps, chapter 3! YAY! You love me! Okay, I started a ritual for this story, I think of a quote for the chap!

  


**Quote of the Chappie: **_It's not enough to be good if you have the ability **to be better** ~Alberta Lee Cox_

  


Thankies** Kita** and **Lady Kazune Kikenshi**! *hugs ya tightly*

  


Okay, in my story Meilin is Syaoran's best friend from Japan, so she is not related to Li in any way. Also, many people's have magic, but there are no clow cards, and I might put Kero in Yue in here somewhere. Also, Li belongs to a family corporation, not a clan. I think that's about it. Oh, and this will be in Syaoran's POV, unless otherwise it will be in 3rd person. Any notes, no more. Oh, and it might be in Liao's POV, too later!

  


Disclaimer: I want to be SUED! So I own CCS! (please note my sarcasm here....)

  


**Threats & Responses**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 3: 7 years pass, so LUCKY!**

  


_Italics=Thinking_

Quotes="Talking"

****************************************************

I've had a great life so far, I mean, I have a loving father, and an obsessive aunt and a worrisome grandmama, I just love that word, hee hee! My, It's been so long, but right now, I'm watching TV, the news, after all, I do have an assignment to do.

  


"Today on the news, Li Corporation is working up the markets faster than any company in history..." I tune them out until I see a picture, it's me, and my father, still handsome at 28 years old.... "Xiao Lang Li and Liao Li live a secluded life in HK, but they are very kind to others, Mr. Li donates to charities...." Phhhtttt, I already know this stuff.

  


That's right, it's me, Liao Li, at 10 and still going. See, the reason we're on the news is 'cause surprisingly, my dad was able to bring back Li Corps, I knew we were broke, but just this year, it's made millions and helped support my aunt and grandmama, plus me.

  


I always wondered what happened to my mother, it's so noticeable, but then I see that hollow look in papa's eyes, and I just can't ask anymore. I wonder what she looked like. I developed my father's traits, same face, structure (though more feminine), chocolate wavy hair and amber eyes, very intense. I don't know my mom, but it's okay, I know she's alive, but why????

  


What else? Um, I go to a public school. It doesn't matter that I'm rich. My dad wants to make me happy, so I go to Shien Ken Elementary. Everyone's so friendly, they don't even care that I'm rich. Plus, I've had a few guys come home to meet dad, and he was nice to them, no overprotectiveness. I also have my best friend, Toby, from Australia, he's nice, and very suave, you'll meet him later, hopefully.

  


I love martial arts, I'm good at all subjects, and I'm very punkish, but have a cheerful demeanor if I do say so myself...Hee hee! What else, I'm indulging myself, ha. I happen to be very conceited. I know it and am PROUD to show it, though no one thinks I'm stuck up at all.

  


I see dad walk into the condo. "Hi sweetie. How was school?" He's so nice, and all more stuff. See we live a condo, we didn't want a mansion, too big, and the condo's real nice with lots of green and yellow, the colors I love, my room is perfect and all, I love it here, many pictures of me and my cousins, you'll meet them too, rambling again, sorry.

  


" School was great, I only have SS Assignment left to do now."

  


" That's so great, you know what to do."

  


" So how was work?"

  


" Tiring, as usual, and you know how Suppi is." I laughed at that, he was a friend of the family and was a klutz surprisingly, he seemed to have so much grace.

  


" Yes, but you love me so much right?" I have daddy wrapped along my finger.

  


" I do, now after you finish, let's train a bit, 'kay? I'm going to change. I would take a shower, but I know I'll get sweaty all over again." There goes my dad, Xiao Lang Li. He's still cute, he grew his hair, it's tied into a little ponytail at the base of his neck, but it's very smooth and shiny. He's still tall, no grey hairs or wrinkles. He looks 21 still, but hey, it runs in the family.

  


I hurry to finish, then I leave to change into my gi. It's yellow with a very intriguing design of angels and dragons on it. I have more, but this is my fav. I walk down to the hallway to the extra room which we changed into a dojo.

  


" You ready?" My father surprises me sometimes, he's so quiet and very slick.

  


" I hate when you do that."

  


" I know, but you'll get that good too." I hat when he says that.

  


" OKay then, I got my glaive, you get you katana."

  


" Already have it." He reaches under his shirt to his pendent, and changed it into a katana, since his old sword was too little for him like 5 years ago.

  


" You're going to have to teach me that." Yes, you heard right. I DO have magic, and a good load of it, though I haven't learned much, just last week I learned to harness elements, but there's so much more I need to know: To cure, to transfer magic to my weapon, to harness other magic for good, to detect auras (mines is yellow by the way..) to shield auras, etc. etc.

  


" Okay, but later. Today we're working on swordsmanship and harnessing the elements again." I groaned at this, and daddy took notice. He looked at me with warm eyes that seemed to make his green dragon gi stand out as well.

  


" If you want to be like me, you have to get basics. Trust me, if I found a shortcut, I would have taught you it." I love him, he's so sensitive to me. I should tell you, I've tried to make him go on dates, but he finds no interest in them....

  


" Okay so you show me what your worth, Liao. That glaive is a tricky weapon." He's right. It has a black staff with a sharp u-shaped gold knife that's on top. I love this, it's so like Hotaru from Sailor Moon.

  


He swings at me with a left front, and I dodge it. I know my dad can go faster, but then he wouldn't be able to train me, you see. I then tried to poke him with the staff end, but he dodges that, so I feint to the right and tried to uppercut him with the knife part. He blocks it by sticking his sword between the two pointed knifes. I ball-bat swing it but father jumps too high and lands on top of it. I hate that....He stands there mocking me while I try to figure out something to catch him with. I have an idea though. I made it so I tucked and rolled, then leaped back and punched with the staff. It hits him in the hip, I can see he's surprised. And do a rotate block, and a side kick,, and my dad is disarmed AND on the floor. He dusted himself up. 

  


"Great Job, you're improving, and I liked that new move. Intriguing if I must say." I had to roll my eyes, I was embarrassed, but when the last 5 word were said in an english accent, it just messed it up.

  


"Aw, papa."

  


"C'mon, you're 10. Let's see what you're made of.." After that, we worked on elements, and I got them all! YAY! I would tell you, but it was a gruesome 4 hours and it was 2 A.M, and I would LOVE to bore you out, but I'd BORE myself first, heh!

  


"Go to bed, Liao. I'll be up in a minute." I listen to him and trudge up the stairs that seemed to stretch on forever. I go and get dressed in my lemon yellow Pjs, and head to bed.

  


Papa comes up, and walks to my bed. "Liao, you were great. I'm sorry we got sidetracked, if you like, you can sleep in tomorrow. I'm off, we can do whatever we want, even go to the skate park." Oh, I am also a HUGE skateboarder punk, if you know what I mean......

  


Papa kisses me goodnight, and leaves. I sighed and thought, 'What a wonderful father I have.....'

******************************************

A/N. Okay, me done with chapter 3. I've been busy soooo much! Haha, R&R. Sorry if the fighting scene sucked, me not very good at those, hee hee!

  


Oh, and if anyone wants me email them about updates, leave it in your review okay, and your EMAIL, it's hard to track down your address, to those who don't leave their emails.... ahem, otherwise enjoy your day! ^____^


	5. Knock Knock, Who's There?

A.N. Okay peeps, chapter 4! Sowwie, but I've been busy and all, and now I'm in tutoring at school.....I'm trying hard to get these out. Remember to R&R! I luv all ya guys for wonderful reviews!

  


**Quote of the Chappie:** _To do great inportant tasks, two things are necessary: **a plan** and not quite enough **time **~anonymous_

  


Thankies to: **Lady Kazune Kikenshi-**Yay, you like! **K0orI cHaN-**I'm so glad you like this, SUGOI! **Sakura-jr17- **Arigato! I feel so LOVED right now!!!! **Kita**-Gomen nasai, but you'll have to wait to find out who the mother is! And then you'll see WHY I need them!

  


Okay, in my story Meilin is Syaoran's best friend from Japan, so she is not related to Li in any way. Also, many people's have magic, but there are no clow cards, and I might put Kero in Yue in here somewhere. Also, Li belongs to a family corporation, not a clan. I think that's about it. Oh, and this will be in Syaoran's POV, unless otherwise it will be in 3rd person. Any notes, no more. Oh, and it might be in Liao's POV, too later!

  


Disclaimer: I want to be SUED! So I own CCS! (please note my sarcasm here....)

  


**Threats & Responses**

**By: Pink Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 4: Knock knock, who's there?**

  


_Italics=Thinking_

Quotes="Talking"

****************************************************

" Hey dad, I'm home!" I hear some shuffling in the back from where I am.

  


" Hey sweetie, come in the den." I hear her coming, even though I knew her aura, still, it's an act to be normal even if that's not very possible.

  


"Hey dad, how are you? School was great! I got an A in Honors Biology again, it's too easy. Hey, and I also got to go to Miyu's later, you know, hang out?" Ha, that's Liao for you. She's wonderful for a 14 year old daughter attending a great public school. She's so beautiful, but hey, I'm biased, I AM her father!

  


"That's great sweetie. It's fine with me, I know you'll finish you're homework, so go right ahead."

  


"Thankies DAD! I love ya so much, you're so understanding. My friends are so jealous of you, hee hee!" I love to hear that giggle. She's too cute. She has chocolate hair like mine that she got layered at little past her shoulders. And her eyes, they're amber, like mine. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if she picked up her mother's genes, but I love her this way. She's tall, and very tannish, and lanky, but has a good figure, I guess. Dads just don't do that. And her personality is the best. She's polite, and understanding, and I've never really had to raise my voice at her. She's very smart, and obedient, and friendly, I guess she gets that from her mother, she's also very strong.

  


"Hey dad, we're going to the skatepark, all right? And then, we can train again, I need more help." I nodded to her, as I read my book. It's great really, in Chinese. She's in love with her skateboard, always had, always will. And her boyfriend supported it. She hasn't had one in a while, but still, my Liao's growing up. 

  


See, we still live in China. Liao goes to Xien Xie High in the HK, and I'm still president of Li Corps, which is doing great by the way. Hey, what else is to know? I'm getting older, but everyone STILL says I look TOO young for my age. I don't FEEL like it though. I'm starting to feel 30 creep around the corner, and it's not easy raising a HYPER daughter either. You can tell she gets that from my sisters....

  


Lately, my training with magic is starting to end. I've almost taught Liao everything I know, she's so skillful. I don't know what the purpose of us having magic is for, but it's there, and I'm bound to find out why. I'm starting to develop a new technique, to summon mythical creatures, at least, only the KIND ones, hehe.

  


You know? I have nothing to say, life's been good. Liao HAS asked about her mother, but I tell her that she abandoned us. She understands, thank Buddha I didn't have to say anything, but it still pains me.

  


It's around 4pm now, just checking my paperwork, I DO have work tomorrow, after all, it's a Monday. 

  


I hear Liao come down the stairs. She walked by in her yellow halter top with a white striped yellow adidas jacket. She wears yellow baggy jeans and some yellow striped adidas with the wide mouth and all. She carries her 27th board, one she created with magic. It's has a great grip and ALWAYS stays waxed and the bottom is Yellow with Golden suns and silver moons. She always loved the sun and the moon.

  


"Hey dad, I'm heading out." I notice that she was wearing a Gold belly ring and earrings. Yes, I did let her pierce them. She's responsible, and she wants to, that's her problem. I support her fully.

  


" Love the blonde highlights." Yes, that. She dyed it yellow again, I swear she's obsessed with yellow, gold, chiffon, any variation of YELLOW!

  


"Thanks." Then we heard a knocking at the door. "I'll get it. I'll be out anyway." She opens the door, and a tall man with black suit walked in the room, uninvited.

  


"Is Mr. Li in?" He bellowed. Man, that did it, my ears hurt. Gosh, I'm right here.

  


"Yes, he is what can I do for you?" I come walking in, hey, he wants me, he's got me.

  


" Yes, Mr. Li. I'm here on the behalf of Mrs. Li."

  


I was truly shocked. What would SHE want? "I'm not married."

  


"No, she wants to keep it confidential. She's suing you."

  


"WHAT?!?!?!" I hear Liao scream. "Why?!?!?!"

  


"For the custody of Ms. Liao MingSong Li."

  


"Why would she want her now? She left, and I've taking care of her years on end, plus loved her unconditionally. Now she wants to WALTZ in her life. I bet this is for PUBLICITY!!!! She isn't having her." I'm steaming mad! She's such a spoiled, conniving, BITCH!!!

  


" Sorry, but I only give it out. I'm her lawyer."

  


"Well, be prepared to meet mine. Good day." I take the papers, and guide him to the door just to slam it in his face. This is uncalled for! 

  


I notice Liao. "Liao sweetie, come here, you might have to put your plans on hold."

  


She walks over, and we got to the couch. She stares at me, so surprised. I don't know what to say.....

  


"Papa, who's my mother?" The dreaded question I tried to avoid. I never thought it would come to this, or maybe at least in the FAR future. But not now, and not this way.....

  


"Liao, sweetie. This is hard for me." I paused, preparing to give her my life story. "Liao, you're mother is VERY famous. You've seen her on TV so many times. And she was my childhood friend. Liao, understand the tale I'm going to tell you, and then you'll know why I don't speak of her. Sweetie, your mother is................"

**********************************

A.N: Hey now! I actually made a cliffy, that's scary. You'll find out next week who the mother is, k? Hope you enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too short, but to me, it was a lot. Next chapter will BE REALLY LONG! K? Okay, R&R! If you need to, leave a review with your email address if you want me to send you of updates! Enjoy your day! ^______^


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

My life has not been the best it could be. I'm going for my black belt and I've beem training for 5 months now for 4 days a week. And schools bad, and so is the boyfriend. But I love this fic as it is and I would love to continue this if you like. I was wondering though if you want me to change it. People want it to be an S+S fic when clearly I made it out to be a T+S fic. I have written about 3 chapters, leaning towards T+S. If you want it to be S+S, please don't hesitate to tell me. It might take awhile to change the plot line, and form the characters the way I want it to be, but I will if need be. I can still make the mother anyway I want to since I left it off at the story. So if you would like me to continue this, tell me want you would like. I should have time this spring break, but not much. Plus I want to start a new fic, but I dunno if I'll ever find the time to do so. This will be my first priority, so I need answers! Hopefully, I can get something the latest by April!

  


Pink Cherry Blossom


	7. Author's Note NEW

Hello everyone. 

  


I know I haven't updated this fic in a long time, but my life is not at the moment, able to use spare minutes for writing. I know it is the summer, but I'm busy yet still. I was going for my black belt, and I got it thankfully. But I've been a dancer for years, and I've been very dedicated. These two years, I had to be a Teacher Aid in order to be eligible for Teacher-In-Training this year. That leaves me with very little time, especially when the school session starts again. Since you guys have been very tentative about getting me to start writing this, I have compelled to your wishes. I really don't want to drop this fic, so I will most likely have a very hard time updating. I hope you will be patient with me, and conitnue to read until it is finished, or otherwise on hiatus. Thank you so much for the encouragement, and I hope you will enjoy what I have to write. I hope I haven't lost my style, but since the plot has changed, I have to fix it the way I would like it. I do promise to update one chapter before the summer ends.

  


Ai Zutto,

Pink Cherry Blossom


	8. The Truth

Ohayo. I'm finally back with another chapter. I'm very sorry for the wait, but my dance career is very important to me, and it's very time consuming. Arigato for being patient, and I hope that enjoy this new installment of "Threats and Responses."

  


*************************

  


Threats and Responses

  


By: Pink Cherry Blossom

  


Chapter 5: The Truth

  


*************************

  


*Flashback*

  


_Just sitting in the auditorium was a bother. It's my first day, and I get to sit in a stuffy auditorium and listen to a stupid talent show. I sit next to stupid people, cheering and yelling like their high on crack, and fry while I wait for the incompetent students to perform._

  


_Signing, and gaze at the stage, just waiting for the day to be over so I could go mail my friends. It sucks to move away so suddenly, but it was needed. My sisters are upset too, but my parent doesn't tell us anything to why we did move, and I don't think I'll ever find out. The only thing I know is that I won't get to see Sakura again, or Meiling, or anyone at all..... I miss them so much. Now I have to make new friends, find a new girlfriend, and continue to live life once again as a junior in high school._

  


_Finally, the lights cut off. We can finally get the show on the road. The faster we get through this, the faster I can feint paying attention in class even if I'm way ahead of them, and then go home and e-mail my friends. Maybe I can meet them on AIM tonight...._

  


**"I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let go."**

_I was so startled. And here I thought that it was going to be boring, and cause me to have a great case of lethargic reenactment. The voice was so beautiful, but the stage was dark, and the audience was serene, I didn't know what was going on....._

**"There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more."**

_The stage lights turned on, and I was just stuck. I mean, I was so enthralled with this girl's beauty. Standing there, singing with a siren-like voice, it was giving me the shivers. I never did believe in love at first sight, but SHE made me question my beliefs._

**"I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing.  
**  
  


**"There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more.**

**"Than waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed.....**

**"There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more.**

**"There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more."**

_I didn't even noticed she was finished, and then she was off the stage. I was too trapped in her voice, swallowed by the melody and drowning in the depths of the meaningful lyrics. She was so beautiful, matching her voice perfectly. I wasn't even listening anymore to the other acts. I sat there, dreaming of my mystery girl....._

_I was awoken by the lights on, and I shook my head. What was I thinking? Fawning over a girl? I must have lost my mind around the time was moved, or maybe I left it back with my friends where home was._

_I followed the crowd to the courtyard, and mingled in, well, not actually. I just stood there, until I saw Her. I couldn't help it, my feet led me right to her._

_"Hello." That's what she said to me._

_"Hello. Um, I loved your song." Was that lame?_

_"Thank you. I wrote it myself." She giggled. Hold on, was she some pompous gigolo, bragging about her talent?_

_"That's nice."_

_"I wrote it for a friend, it has much meaning to me. But I don't think you would understand..." Now is she trying to be rude or what? And I thought she was MY dream girl......._

_"I probably wouldn't. I mean, who doesn't question that? Next time I see mother nature, I'll ask her for you." So I was rude, but so was she._

_"That's some wit you have. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. And you?"_

_"I'm Li Syaoran."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From that moment, we were friends. And I grew to love her all the more. Finally I got the nerve to ask her out.

_I was sitting out in the courtyard, over in our usual spot. I e-mailed Sakura today and finally got a reply. She told me that she knew Tomoyo awhile back, and she was more than happy for me to get a new girlfriend. I was glad to have her support. I peered up, and saw Tomoyo coming towards me. I could feel my heart speeding up, and I didn't even know that I had sweaty palms._

_"Hi Syaoran."_

_"Hello. How are you?"_

_"Great. So did you have lunch already? It's a friday you know..."_

_"Yeah, you?"_

_"Yeah, so what's up?" I was getting even more nervous....._

_"I wanted to ask you something." I could feel my cheeks aflame. I hope I don't look too stupid...._

_"I, um, what I mean....Tomoyo, would you like to go out with me?" I finally said it. But my eyes are closed, it's hard to think that I can be scared of a girl's opinion of me....._

_"Sure. Where and when?" Was I'm hallucinating? Did she actually accept the date? Me?_

_"Um....how about the park. We can go for a walk, and then, maybe dinner as in a picnic...?" Sure I know how to cook, but I wasn't even planning this far ahead. I thought that I wasn't going to get this date that I've been dreaming about from her._

_"That sounds great." She kissed me on the lips lightly, and left to go somewhere. I wouldn't know, but I just got the kiss that I have imagined forever. Well, not the same kiss, but a kiss nonetheless...._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We went on many dates, and ended up getting together. I loved Valentine's Day, and she loved White Day. And I loved prom together. We decided to stay together, and we ended up having our magical night some time ago, which resulted in her getting pregnant. This was just the chance that I was waiting for.

_Entering our apartment, I saw my love in the kitchen making a pineapple/chocolate sandwich. That's nasty, but I won't dare say that to her. Being pregnant was horrible for her, and me all the same._

_"Hello." I kissed her on the cheek and went to go hang my coat up. "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."_

_"Okay." So the day passed on, and finally, I was seated with her at the 'Cool River Cafe' feasting on a fine selection of non-alcoholic wine, and a delectable selection of red meat and seafood. We dined and chatted about our future, until I decided to continue to what I planned to._

_"Tomoyo, you are the light of my life. I'm so happy I met you, and I'm enlightened by your presence. I love you, I love our life, and our soon-to-be child, would you do me the honor of being your husband, and my lovely wife?" She was ecstatic, I could tell by her eyes, the windows to her soul. _

_She was crying, but she managed a, "Yes" and I was all for picking her up and swinging her around. She made me so happy! I put the ring on her finger, and kissed her long, silky black hair once, glanced at her amethyst jewel-like eyes, and kissed her thoroughly._

  
  


*End Flashback*

  
  


  
  


"......Tomoyo Daidouji. Yes, that's your mother."

"But then why don't I have any of her looks? I mean, shouldn't I have black hair?" Liao sat puzzled at me. I really didn't want to get into genetics, but...

"Well, both of our genes have a dominant allele for brown hair, as her mother does. So does our family, so the recessive allele, the black color wouldn't show noticed, or at least there would be one child out of four that had black hair. You get what I mean." I saw the light in her eyes, and I could tell that she understood, after all, she's studying biology.

"Okay daddy. I finally know. Well, I don't know why she left, but I want to stay with you anyway, lawyer or not." She hugged me, and I was thankful. I still want to know why she left, but I'll find that out later.

"Daddy, could I see the ring?" I showed her, and sacred piece of metal. It was precious to me, though the love is gone. It was a simple gold ring, carved into two wings which made the circle. It was exquisite, and it was mine. I was hoping to give it to Liao in the future.

"That's beautiful. I love it." So do I, so do I.....

********************

That's about it. I'm thinking about bring Sakura into this. I hope you're happy. This is changed to a S+S story. I didn't want to go cliché with the O/C for the bad guy, so I'll find a purpose for her in the future. But Tomoyo will be the evil mother, so enjoy. The plot has changed, and I might mention other S+T short-stories which father tells daughter. Until next time, please leave a review. I also do not own "More to Life (There's Got To Be) by Stacie Orrico [which by the way, is the song that my Beg. Lyrical dancers and performing to for competition] or the 'Cool River Cafe.'


	9. Reminisce

I know I haven't updated in a while, but right now life isn't the greatest. Domo Arigato to everyone who emailed me and help me get my inspiration back. Just to let you know, chapters are becoming RARE now, but since you guys loved the story, I will try my very best to keep up with it.  
  
***** Threats and Responses  
  
Chapter 6: Reminisce  
  
*****  
  
My father gave me this ring. It's so beautiful, so simple yet exquisite. I love it. The softness of the gold texture, and the pretty wings that make the ring look like it's about to fly away. It's so unique and beautiful... The ring is my new precious treasure...something that I have that was once my mother's...  
  
Bringing her up is painful, not just for me, but for Daddy also. I can't help but wonder why she left...Did she not want me? Did she not love Daddy enough? Was I a bad child? I can't help but ponder. All I know is that I will NEVER ever blame Daddy, because he is a good man, and he has raised me proper. If anything, it might be me...  
  
I can't help but twirl the endless circle on my finger. The lights shines nicely on the ring....I could see the wings. My Daddy always told me, 'Those with Wings, fly to your dreams...' Maybe Tomoyo (I refuse to call her Mom) wanted to chase after her dreams also... Tomoyo seems to be doing so fine though, maybe she's done with her flight.  
  
I really wish life wasn't so hard. Daddy doesn't deserve all this pressure. I don't want to live with Tomoyo, I want to live with Daddy. He's the one who was there for me on my birthday, he was there when I got a boo-boo, and he was there when I got my first skateboard. He was THERE, and that's all that counts. Tomoyo has done nothing for me except give me life. That's it. See's off living her life, and left ours alone, so why bother it now? Why interupt the peace the was brought among us? Is there a purpose? Is there an explanation? Does this have anything to do with love, or is it revenge?  
  
But maybe I'm being a hypocrite. I could understand that Tomoyo WOULD want me back in her life, depending on the situation. She COULD have wanted me, but maybe things in her life weren't going too well...But I wouldn't know....I wouldn't know at all.... There isn't much I can do at this age. After I'm done with this entry, I'll go comfort Daddy. He needs me just like I need him....but do I need Tomoyo? Does Daddy need her? Do WE need her?  
  
Maybe I should give her a chance. Could it actually hurt? But I might hurt Daddy....Does her still love her? A bit, at all? So many unansered questions....  
  
I don't know what I want anymore.....  
  
I'm lost.  
  
I'm confused.  
  
I'm stuck.  
  
I guess I'll just let destiny take its course....  
  
But I"m not sure I like the results....  
  
I give up.  
  
For now, I'll just let it go. All this pondering causes headaches (ITAI!)  
  
But I can't help but reflect back to the ring... Wasn't Daddy's love enough? Wasn't MINE enough? Must not have been since this material object was left behind...  
  
I will fly away for now, to get lost in those starry night skies. Maybe I'll find my answer deep in the clouds....I have the wings, now all I need to do is use them....  
  
Ai Zutto,  
  
Liao 


End file.
